Heroes and Villains-Deleted Scene
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: I have notice that Emma looks a bit happier when she meets Regina at the diner. I thought what if Killain told her everything that happen, and that she was angry at him, but angry faded away to a different feeling. They spend a couple of hours alone in the apartment.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the characters of Once Upon A Time. Those are the writers and creators' rights. I just play with their creation.

Summary: After Emma gave back Killain's heart to him, and before she talked to Regina. They had a quiet moment together, and he told everything that happen between himself and Gold. Emma was mad at him but then she realized he did it for her. They shared another moment together.

"Just be quick about it." Killian said as Emma holds his heart next to his chest.

"Are you sure this will not hurt?" Emma asked.

"Probably...Em.." Killain began to say her name, but was stopped when he felt a burst of emotions flood throughout his body.

"You okay?" Emma asked worrying as Killain's place his head against her shoulder to calm his emotions then look at her, and he pulled her towards her and kissed her with the passion that took her breath away.

"Aye..There is something I need to tell you..about the crocodile.." Killain started..

"He wanted to cleaved himself from the dagger. I know." Emma said.

"There is something more. He killed a man, and I help him do it." Killain began to tell Emma about the blackmail and everything that happened after that. "Are you okay? Are we Okay?"

Emma pulled away from Killain for a bit, and turn away from him to process all the information that was given to her. She turn back to him, and tears were forming in her eyes. "I understand that you want to be whole for me but why did you had to blackmail him? Do you realized that I love you just the way that you are?" Emma said

"You love me?" Killian asked

"Aye, I do. You.."She slaps him on the chest."Stupid..."..again she slaps him, "but sweet pirate, If you do that again. I don't know if I can forgive you again."

"Emma, I love you too." Killain said.

"Just don't scare me again, Killain,,Okay." As she pulls him towards her, and they began to kiss.

"love, are your parents at home?" Killian asked.

"No. They are with Anna, Kris, and Elsa. They will be gone for a long time. Why?" Emma asked.

"Because there is something I wanted to do for a long time." Killain said.

"What?" Emma asked

"This." Killian said as he picks her up and carries her towards the apartment and enters it, and goes to her bedroom.

Emma quickly locks the door. "Just in case they come back earlier than we thought." She smiles sly at him. "Now..it is your move."

Killain smiles, as he removes his jacket and Emma's jacket. They melt together in fiery kiss, and they move towards the bed. They quickly remove each other clothing, and fall into the bed.

"Love, you are a vision." Killian said, as he runs his hand down her body. Emma started to remove the brace and hook. "No. It is hideous."

"Killian, it is a part of you. Just like my magic is a part of me. You love that part of me right?" he nods. "Then, I will love every part of you too. Some more than others..in a bit." Emma said with a sly smile.

"Oh, my love." Killian said as they pull towards together in a kiss, and he stop kissing her and started to kiss her body, and going down to her folds, he suddenly open kissed her on her opening and began to lick and suck. She began to moan and coo of the talent tongue of his. "I can stay a lifetime between you legs." Killian said as his breath tickles her skin.

"You better come up her and kissed me." Emma said, as she pulls him to her lips and they kissed, just as Killain enters her. Suddenly the only sounds are heard is skin slapping against skin, and their breathing.

They hit orgasm together, and they were crashed against one another after it. Emma has her head on his chest, and she hears his heart beat.

"I never thought that would be a wonderful sound." Emma said. Killain look down at her with a questionable look on his face. "Your heart beat,"

"Love, my heart beats for you." Killian said, as Emma playfully slap him against the chest. "I know that was cheesy, but you saved me more times than I would like to say."

"Killain..." Emma began to say something, as he stops her with a kiss.

"You saved me too. From a lifetime of hurt and pain." Emma ended her thought. "Are you hungry?"

"Always..." He kissed her again.

"I know that..but are you hungry for food?" He nods.."I get something from the diner. I will be back in a bit okay? You can take a nap or something.. You will need your energy for later." Emma quickly gets dressed and leans to give Killain a kiss. "Be good." and leaves Killain in bed.

Emma walks to the diner, and when she opens the door. She sees Regina at the bar, drinking a cup of coffee. "You okay?" Emma asked.

"Not really. Marian is awake but she had a part of the curse still inside of her. I send her along with Robin and Roland across the town-line. I am truly alone again."

"You still have Henry." Emma said.

"Yes but.." Regina began.

"Robin taught you that you can be happy, and be good. You just have to find someone who will complete you." Emma said.

"Like you and Killain? I know what happen between you two. I am happy for you both, really." Regina said

"Like I said before, I came to Storybrooke to give everyone's happy endings. That included you.." Emma said, as her cell phone beeps for a text.

"Who is it?" Regina asked.

"Killian. I left him in the apartment. He is resting. I guess reattaching a heart is tiring. " Emma said as she blushed

"Yeah right." Regina said.

"I could say that we need talk.." Emma said.

"Go. I understand." Regina said.

"Rain check on the talk?" Emma asked, Regina nods

"of coarse..I hoped you have a good night." Regina said.

"You try too. okay?" Emma said, as she pulls Regina in for a side way hug. After she smiles at her and gathers her to-go bag from Ruby who smiles at her and said, "Say Hi to Killain for me." with a wink.

Emma smiled as she exit the diner, and goes to her parent's apartment. "I need my own place." she said to herself, as she opens the door.

"Love? is that you?" Killain said

"Yes it is me. Who did you think it was? That bar wench who kissed you on the Jolly Roger?" Emma said with a chuckle.

"you smell amazing." Killain said, as he pulls her towards him, "and so good...I could just eat you up." as his hand runs down her arm towards the bag, and took it from her.

"I could have guess that your stomach has won..."Emma said.

"True..it is easier to fill ones stomach then fill ones desire of you, my love." Killain said. "I will have to spend a life time on that, a thousand year life time."

"Shut up and kiss me. " Emma said with a smile. They kiss with a kiss is truer than ever, and says everything between them.

"I love you, Swan." Killain said with a sigh.

"I love you too, Hook" Emma said with a giggle, and place her forehead on his.


End file.
